


Pesadelo - Nightmare

by MrsLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married Couple, Nightmares, Pining Keith (Voltron), Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: On one particular afternoon after two more weeks, Keith worked up the courage to follow through a plan for the next day.Keith was nervous and therefore slightly trembling, standing in front of a big, wooden door. Lance had told him, where he and his family lived and here he was, staring at said door, hands sweating and holding a tiny blue forget-me-not. He took a deep breath and swallowed around his heart, beating all up in his throat. His hand reached forward and pushed the small button for the doorbell. The sound was high pitched and it made Keith’s heart pick up speed, thumping heavy in his chest.Keith is an artist that just wanted to draw the beautiful panorama of a lake but found the most gorgeous eyes instead <3





	Pesadelo - Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I had kind of a struggle to write the next chapter for "Runaway", so I let it rest and this small idea came to mind instead. I had it planned a little differently but my own heart just wouldn't let me end it too rough, so... Well, I hope you want to find out yourself! o(^▽^)o
> 
> Oh and if anyone wonders: "pesadelo" is the portuguese word for nightmare (since I am portuguese myself) <(￣︶￣)>
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave a kudos and a comment! <3<3<3

Keith was sitting on the bench, a pencil in his hand and a sketchbook on his lap. He was looking at the lake in front of him, gentle waves washing over the surface. It was still a little cold this early in the morning and the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon but it was the best possibility to draw the lake in peace. His hand made a few strokes on the paper, then he lifted his head again to take a look at the panorama he was sketching. But instead he looked into the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen. A tall boy was standing in front of him, bowed down by his waist and looking curiously at him. Keith nearly jumped at that.

“What are you doing?”, his smooth voice asked him.

Keith’s heart was racing. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep-drawn sigh to steady his nerves. As he opened his eyes again, the boy was still standing there, staring straight at him.

“You can’t just sneak up on people like that! You startled me.”, he answered and immediately regretted that his words came out a little too harsh, as the boy made a pout.

But he had to admit that it made him look cute.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you. I was just curious.”

The boy straightened his back and walked over to take a seat next to him, making his way with ease into his personal space by leaning gently over his shoulder, looking down at his sketchbook.

A faint smell of vanilla filled his nose and he was staring at the smooth, brown skin at his neck, his heartbeat picking up pace again but this time because of a different reason.

“Oh! Now I see. You’re drawing the lake!”, he said, his voice brimming with joy and his eyes shining, now looking at him, crinkling at the edges. His smile was warm and bright, sincere and full of happiness. Keith felt like the world had stopped around them, a warm feeling bubbling up his chest, a giddiness in his head and he felt the corners of his lips curl up in a smile.

“Yeah”, he breathed, barely audible.

He wondered how it was possible, but the smile on this boy’s lips grew even wider. He leaned back crossing his legs in front of him, still smiling at Keith and said: “The name’s Lance, by the way. And yours?”

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and croaked: “Um... Keith. My name’s Keith.”

Lance’s eyes lit up and Keith felt his heartbeat increase. “I like it! Nice to meet you.”

Keith took the hand he’d offered him and as they touched, a spark started to send electricity through his veins, tingling and sizzling hot.

Lance’s gaze went soft and it felt, as if time had stopped, both boys looking at each other, gazes drawn to each other's eyes and hearts racing. A small bird behind them started to chirp fervently at something and they both snapped out of the moment.

Keith looked down at his sketchbook, feeling heat creeping up his face and Lance was rubbing his neck with a hand, looking sheepish to the side. He chuckled quietly and leaned against the back of the bench, his hands resting loose in his lap.

“I love this place. It’s quiet and beautiful.”, Lance said, his voice a gentle whisper.

Keith threw him a quick glance and answered: “Yeah, that’s why I chose the spot, so I can practice.”

Lance turned his upper body towards him and gave him a warm smile.

“That’s cool and as far as I can see, you’re really good at it. But I don’t want to bother you anymore.”

Lance got up and straightened his clothes, as a sudden feeling of panic rose inside Keith. He didn’t want him to leave already.

“No, you‘re not bothering me! You can stay if you want.”

Lance chuckled low. “No, it’s ok. I gotta go anyway.”

Keith felt disappointed and lowered his head but tried not to show it.

“Think, you’ll be here tomorrow again?”, he heard Lance ask and his heart went into overdrive. His head whipped up and with eyes now sparkling like stars, he answered: "Yes! I'll be here." 

"Then see you again tomorrow." 

Lance smiled one last time, turning around, leaving Keith a blushing mess, smiling like a fool. 

The next day they both met again at the same time and place and the day after and the days following, too. Always spending the morning together until the sun was up and Lance left again. Lance sometimes even brought him a coffee and a donut. He learned that Lance went for a walk every morning before breakfast and that’s why he had to go when the sun came up. It went on for three weeks and Keith had already finished his sketch after two days but he didn't mind, sitting there with Lance, who told him stories from his life and his family, when everything else around them was still asleep and serene. His voice was soothing, letting Keith forget about his heartache from losing his father not long ago and eventually he opened up to him and even told him about that. The gentle touch of Lance’s hand on his shoulder was like healing balm to his soul. Lance had pulled him in for a tight hug, that lingered a few moments longer than needed and as Keith was pulling back, Lance had shifted on the bench, pulling Keith even closer. He leaned against his side, tucked under his arm, feeling all warm and dizzy of happiness.

Keith knew, he’d fell for him the moment they first met and the sapphire gems of Lance’s eyes appeared right before him. After Lance had left that day, Keith felt like the luckiest boy on earth and Lance came back every single morning, greeting Keith with a tight and lingering hug, making him crave for more and then they just sat there, cuddled against each other, reveling in the closeness of the other. 

On one particular afternoon after two more weeks, Keith worked up the courage to follow through a plan for the next day.

Keith was nervous and therefore slightly trembling, standing in front of a big, wooden door. Lance had told him, where he and his family lived and here he was, staring at said door, hands sweating and holding a tiny blue forget-me-not. He took a deep breath and swallowed around his heart, beating all up in his throat. His hand reached forward and pushed the small button for the doorbell. The sound was high pitched and it made Keith’s heart pick up speed, thumping heavy in his chest. 

The lock clicked and a woman opened the door. Her hair was the same chocolate brown as Lance’s and he saw a lot more resemblances, like the blue eyes, but with more wrinkles around them and the slope of the nose. She was looking tired, dark and swollen bags under her eyes and red as if she’d cried.

“Hello, young man. How can I help you?”, she asked wearily, her voice hoarse. Keith straightened his posture, his face serious and her gaze flicked to the delicate flower in his hand. Her face turned sad and tears soon started to fall down, leaving two wet streams on her cheeks, sobs ripping through her body.

“Mamá?”, a female voice asked from behind and a younger woman came nearer from behind her. She gasped and wrapped her mother up in her arms, now crying out in loud and heartbreaking sobs.

“Who are you?”, the younger woman asked, gently stroking the hair of her mother.

Keith was totally taken aback, not knowing what was happening.

“I-I’m Keith… I… wanted to… to pick up... “ He swallowed hard. “ _ Lance.  _ Is he here?”

The younger woman gave him a sad look, her eyes now brimming with tears, too. Keith didn’t know what was happening, suddenly feeling lost and terrified. Keith’s heart sank and it felt like ice ran through his veins.

A single tear rolled down the face of the younger woman, as she spoke the words.

“Lance had an accident yesterday and he…  _ he didn’t make it _ .”

Keith’s vision blurred. The small flower fell from his hand, landing on the ground.

“But… No… It can’t be… I-he was with me in the morning...”, Keith stuttered, his words choked with tears. The woman just shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Keith.”

He collapsed on his knees and felt his whole world crumbling down. The tears running down his face were dripping on the ground and as he felt his heart shatter into pieces, he let out a loud cry...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Keith woke up with a loud gasp, sitting up straight in his bed, looking around, terrified. He put a hand on his chest, trying to steady his breathing, his heart racing heavy in his chest. His gaze immediately snapped to the warm body beside him, slowly stirring awake. He felt his soft hand grabbing at his waist, touching gently, caressing his skin.

“Amor, what’s up? You okay?”

His voice sounded sleepy but concerned and slowly he got up, nestling his head on his shoulder, pressing his warm body against his back.

“It’s nothing, babe. Just a nightmare.” He pressed a soft kiss on the crown of Lance’s head and stroked his cheek with his hand.

“That bad?”, he asked and Keith just nodded in response.

“Then come back to sleep, I’ll make you forget about it.”

Keith smiled warm, as his husband pulled him back by his shoulders to lay down again, propping himself on one arm beside him, letting his fingers trace gently over his bare chest. He leaned down to kiss him and as their lips met, Keith shifted a little to the side and reached up, burying his fingers in Lance’s hair. He pulled him closer until he was laying on top of him. And as their kiss got deeper and more and more eager, Lance kept his promise and made him forget about the nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! YOU thought! (｀▽´)
> 
> I just couldn't let Keith being hurt this time, my heart screamed at me not to do it. ╥﹏╥
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
